Obstacle
by justarven23
Summary: Suatu hal telah mengganggu pikiran Yoongi hingga membuatnya lebih sering melamun. Lantas apa penyebabnya? Dan bagaimana cara mengembalikan mood rapper itu agar kembali seperti semula? / Ficlet. Pairing: MinYoon (Jimin!Seme x Suga!Uke)


**Title : Obstacle**

 **Author : sugus23**

 **Genre(s) : Romance, Drama**

 **Main Pairing : MinYoon / Jimin-Yoongi**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pemuda manis berambut blonde dan berperawakan mungil masuk ke studio rekaman. Dia terduduk di sofa sendirian dan hanya melakukan satu aktivitas tak berarti, melamun. Entah apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan hingga menitikkan air mata.

Min Yoongi atau yang sekarang dikenal dengan nama Suga, jarang menangis di depan umum, apalagi fans. Dia tak ingin membebani orang lain dengan menunjukkan kesedihan.

"Yoongi hyung~"

Sebuah sapaan lembut diiringi gerakan pintu membuat Yoongi tersentak kaget. Dia segera menghapus air matanya, lalu tersenyum melihat orang yang membuka pintu tadi.

"Masuk saja."

"Kau menangis, hm?" tanya Jimin saat sudah duduk disamping Yoongi. Sangat mudah baginya untuk mengetahui hal itu, karena perubahan warna kulit Yoongi sangat kontras.

"Aku tak bisa berbohong soal itu, benar 'kan?"

"Ya, hyung. Lagipula untuk apa kau menyembunyikannya dariku," Jimin menarik tubuh Yoongi kedalam pelukannya.

Sesaat keduanya terdiam, menikmati kehangatan yang menyelimuti tubuh mereka. "Hal apa lagi yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

"Tak ada."

Jimin melepas pelukannya dan menatap lekat kedua mata Yoongi. "Sampai kapan kau akan menutupi semua, hyung? Aku ini bukan orang asing."

Yoongi hanya diam, menundukkan kepala dan tak mau membalas tatapan pacarnya itu.

"Baiklah. Kalau kau tak mau bicara, lebih baik aku pergi saja." ucap Jimin dengan nada bicara yang mengancam.

"Jangan, Chim."

"Kalau begitu, aku tak akan pergi sebelum melihat wajah manismu itu tersenyum lagi."

Jimin membuka sepatunya, lalu membaringkan tubuh di sofa dengan paha Yoongi sebagai bantalnya. Yoongi tampak tak terganggu dengan hal ini.

"Jadi, apa masalahmu?"

Yoongi menghela napas panjang. "Orang tuaku lagi-lagi tak akan datang ke konser kita, Chim."

"Mungkin mereka sedang sibuk atau ada janji yang penting. Jangan berburuk sangka dulu, hyung."

Jimin tahu, Yoongi pasti khawatir orang tuanya masih tak mendukung dia untuk berkarir di industri musik seperti ini. Karena dahulu, ayah Yoongi menginginkan anaknya untuk hidup seperti pemuda lain. Contohnya, menjadi pegawai swasta dan menjalani wajib militer.

Yoongi kembali terdiam. Jimin lama-lama jadi gemas melihatnya. Diusapnya pipi pucat Yoongi, berharap itu bisa menenangkan.

"Singkirkan semua pikiran buruk itu, hyung. Sekarang mungkin mereka sudah bangga karena memiliki anak manis dan berbakat sepertimu."

"Ish. Kau ini ingin menenangkanku atau menggombal sih?"

"Mungkin keduanya?"

Jimin tersenyum kikuk, sedangkan Yoongi tiba-tiba mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Menyingkirlah, aku masih banyak pekerjaan."

Jimin menggeleng dan malah memejamkan matanya. "Park Jimin! Kau ini keras kepala sekali. Cepat menyingkir."

"Kau tak akan fokus bekerja, manis. Ayo kita kembali ke dorm saja."

"Aku tak akan pulang, pergi sana."

Yoongi terus berusaha mengusir Jimin, mendorong tubuh pacarnya agar segera menyingkir. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, tentu saja Jimin tak terima. Tangannya langsung melingkar di pinggang Yoongi, ia berusaha mempertahankan posisi tubuhnya agar tak terjatuh.

"Berhenti mendorongku, hyung. Kalau aku jatuh lalu cidera bagaimana?"

"Memang aku peduli?"

Jimin hanya terkekeh. Ia tahu, apa yang dikatakan Yoongi itu bertolak belakang dengan kata hatinya -yang sebenarnya tak ingin Jimin terluka.

"Hyung, setidaknya biarkan aku menemanimu disini." ucap Jimin lagi dengan wajah memelasnya.

"Uh, berhenti memelas."

"Jadi, boleh atau tidak?"

Yoongi mendelik. "Bangun dulu, baru aku beri keputusan."

Jimin pun menurut, ia bangkit dari tidurnya lalu duduk disamping Yoongi. Tangan Yoongi terulur, memegang puncak kepala Jimin dan menyingkirkan poni di rambutnya.

"Aww! Sakit, hyung."

Tapi kau salah kalau berpikir Yoongi akan melakukan hal-hal romantis. Lihat saja, dia malah memberi sebuah sentilan tepat di dahi Jimin. Mereka pasangan yang menarik bukan?

Sudah tak aneh ia melakukan hal ini, biasanya Jimin pun tak marah. Terkecuali untuk malam ini. Tampaknya mood Jimin sedang kurang bersahabat.

"Ah, seharusnya sejak awal aku mengerti, kau merasa terganggu 'kan? Maaf, hyung. Sampai jumpa di dorm besok."

Yoongi tertegun mendengar tutur kata Jimin, apa perlakuannya tadi itu keterlaluan?

"Tunggu, Chim." ucapnya berupaya menghentikan langkah Jimin yang semakin dekat dengan pintu. "Aku sama sekali tak merasa terganggu dengan kehadiranmu."

"Lalu?"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian disini."

Jimin hendak memegang knop pintu, tapi pergerakan tangannya tiba-tiba terhenti. Ia merasakan sepasang tangan memeluknya erat dari belakang. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Yoongi.

"Aku tak pernah menghargai usahamu. Maaf, Chim."

Tak ada jawaban, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku tahu, aku salah. Luapkan saja emosimu, tapi jangan diam begini."

Jimin melepaskan kedua tangan Yoongi, lalu berbalik menghadapnya. "Aku tak akan marah lagi, hyung."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Tapi, dengan satu syarat.." sejenak ia tampak berpikir, sedangkan Yoongi mulai menangkap adanya gelagat mencurigakan. "Cium aku."

"Sudah kuduga." ucap Yoongi kemudian.

Mau tak mau ia mengabulkan permintaan Jimin. Tapi, seperti biasanya.. mereka akan melakukan hal yang lebih. Jangan tanyakan apa itu. Yang pasti, setelah ini keduanya harus membereskan isi studio sebelum ada orang lain datang. Haha.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

 **Terima kasih udah mau baca. Ini ff pertama yang gua post, sebenernya masih banyak yang lain, tapi percobaan dulu ya/? Walaupun sedikit, semoga cukup menghibur wkwk.**

 **Jangan lupa review~**


End file.
